


Hands off

by fandom_Kylux_2016, maybe_she



Series: Мини R-NC-17 [10]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, Сэлфхарм, драма
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 10:15:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7930816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Kylux_2016/pseuds/fandom_Kylux_2016, https://archiveofourown.org/users/maybe_she/pseuds/maybe_she
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У Хакса есть несколько болезненных привязанностей. И одной — вполне определённой — он противостоять не в силах.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hands off

На самом деле Хакс предпочитает большую часть времени концентрироваться на своей работе. Это позволяет не думать (что парадоксально) и не отвлекаться (что уже имеет больше смысла) на вещи, недостойные его, Хакса, внимания.

 

А не думать есть о чём. Например, о том, что в коридорах этой проклятой базы всегда невыносимо холодно, и Хакс вынужден одеваться по полной форме, не пренебрегая даже шинелью. В каютах же и других помещениях дела обстоят лучше, но постоянно снимать и надевать шинель Хакса невероятно раздражает, и потому он то вздрагивает от холода, то покрывается испариной. Потому после обеда ему приходится идти в каюту и переодеваться — Хакс не терпит ощущения ткани, липнущей к коже. Без душа, только наскоро обтеревшись полотенцем, и от этого генерал чувствует себя… грязным.

 

Или о том, что проект разработки супероружия в самом разгаре, а конца документации и распоряжениям нет, и это буквально выводит Хакса из себя. Он держится утром и днём, но к вечеру становится совершенно невыносимо. Он заканчивает с делами, возвращается в каюту, садится на край кровати и стягивает перчатки, закатывая рукава кителя повыше. Запястья обмотаны тонким бинтом в один оборот, под бинтами — слой бакты. Хакс нетерпеливо стаскивает бинты и смотрит. Кожа на запястьях светлая, тонкая, уже восстановившаяся за ночь и целый день. Хакс касается кончиками пальцев левого запястья и с наслаждением скребёт по коже ногтями. Сначала появляются розоватые полосы — потом они краснеют, наливаются цветом, а затем возникают яркие царапины. Генерал закусывает нижнюю губу и слегка запрокидывает голову, продолжая резко водить ногтями по коже. Под пальцами становится тепло и липко, сукровица мешается с кровью, Хакс закрывает глаза. Закончив с одной рукой, он методично начинает расцарапывать другое запястье. Всегда сначала левая рука, а за ней — правая. Под короткие ногти затекает кровь, Хакс давит сильнее — больно, но так привычно, так успокаивающе… Позабытое за день ощущение контроля вливается в тело толчками; Хакс заканчивает с правой рукой и выдыхает. Всё, равновесие восстановлено.

 

Хакс поднимается на ноги и идёт в ванную комнату. Промывает запястья дезраствором, тонким слоем наносит бакту на изувеченные запястья и закрывает их бинтами. До завтрашнего вечера кожа полностью восстановится, и всё вновь будет в порядке. В рамках приличия. Нормально. Завтра генералу предстоит долгий день — на базу прибудет протеже Верховного лидера Сноука, и Хаксу необходимо будет ввести того в курс дел.

 

Следующим утром — сразу после краткого брифинга — Хакс отправляется на причальную площадку базы. С неба спускается чёрный шаттл, хищно расправив крылья, и зависает над площадкой, готовясь к стыковке. Генерал прикрывает глаза — из-за приземления поднялся ветер, который швыряет в лицо мелкое крошево снега. Люк шаттла открывается, платформа касается своим краем поверхности площадки, и из нутра выплывает несколько фигур. Впереди, очевидно, магистр Рен, за ним следуют его рыцари. Генерал совершенно машинально начинает въедливо рассматривать его. Шлем, прикрытый с затылка капюшоном, длинный мундир с развевающимися на беспощадном ветру полами, широкий ремень с тускло поблёскивающей пряжкой. Перчатки. Хакс сглатывает. Он старается не пялиться, не думать, не думать, не думать, чёрт возьми!

 

Рен подходит ближе, останавливаясь в паре шагов. Хакс уводит руки за спину, скрещивает запястья — подать руку для приветствия сейчас выше его сил. К тому же, он уверен, что Рен проигнорирует его жест. Вместо этого Хакс чуть вздёргивает подбородок и чётко произносит, глядя прямо в чёрный визор маски:

 

— Приветствую вас на базе Старкиллер, магистр Рен.

 

Магистр не реагирует на это — никак. Просто стоит и смотрит в одну точку — так, что кажется, будто он смотрит сквозь Хакса. Генерала едва ли не передёргивает от этого — вот он, истинный контроль, ему до такого далеко. Он поджимает губы и добавляет:

 

— Мой адъютант покажет вам вашу каюту, а также расскажет, как и когда можно найти меня — в случае, если вам что-то понадобится.

 

Магистр Рен снисходит до того, чтобы ответить:

 

— Я вас понял, генерал.

 

Хакс кивает, разворачивается и уходит в сторону шлюза, ведущего во внутренние помещения базы.

 

***

 

Это становится навязчивой идеей. Хакс присматривается, вглядывается, запоминает. Анализирует даже. Каждая из пары его собственных перчаток состоит из семнадцати маленьких кусочков кожи, искусно сшитых между собой. Индивидуальный заказ. Мягкая кожа настолько плотно прилегает к его собственной, что издалека может показаться, будто руки генерала просто облиты чёрной краской. Перчатки магистра Рен — другое дело. Они кажутся грубыми, но только на первый взгляд, и эта странная недосказанность не даёт Хаксу покоя. Вечерами, когда он сидит в своей каюте и до крови полосует ногтями запястья, в памяти всплывают размытые изображения рук магистра Рен. Хакс коротко и резко выдыхает, под конец действа уже задыхаясь, и на несколько минут — те, в которые он водит пальцами по окровавленным, растерзанным запястьям — ему становится легче. Он по привычке промывает руки, накладывает бакту и бинты и ждёт. Ждёт того момента, когда можно будет повторить.

 

Про магистра Рен и контроль он, кстати, ошибся. Никогда так не ошибался, а тут… В помине не было. Рен крушит всё, что попадается под руку, стоит ему услышать дурные вести, и Хакс с замирающим сердцем раз за разом направляется к месту, где Рен буйствует на этот раз. Как раз чтобы поспеть к моменту, когда пол уже усыпан обломками. Когда по углам лежат раскиданные Силой штурмовики и офицеры. Когда рука в чёрной перчатке с новой силой сжимается на рукояти меча. Хакс приходит, командует подоспевшему составу восстановить повреждения и отнести раненых в медблок, а потом просто раздосадованно выдыхает. Не говорит ни слова, разворачивается и уходит, оставляя магистра Рен наедине с собой.

 

К этим всплескам злости Хакс привыкает быстро и — мало того! — начинает тянуться, как наркоман. Бросает всё и приходит, дабы проинспектировать — так, во всяком случае, он объясняет это самому себе. И вполне закономерным является то, что в какой-то момент оправдываться перед собой более смысла не имеет.

 

На допросе очередного пилота Сопротивления Хакс оказывается практически случайно. Вряд ли кто-нибудь в здравом уме решился бы прервать допрос, проводимый магистром Рен, но Хаксу нужны последние сведения. В допросную он входит в наименее — для него самого — подходящий момент. Рен как раз стягивает с правой руки перчатку — быть может, так ему лучше удаётся контролировать происходящее, Хакс не берётся утверждать. Он останавливается у двери, моментально забыв всё, что хотел сказать или спросить. Будто мощным ударом под дых из лёгких весь воздух выбивает. Ничего особенного в руках Кайло нет — крупная ладонь, длинные, чуть узловатые пальцы, аккуратные полукружья коротких ногтей. И вместе с тем есть в этом что-то… особенное. Никогда прежде Хакс не сталкивался с форсъюзерами, и до боли странно осознавать, что в самых обыкновенных человеческих руках может быть сосредоточено столько силы, столько власти. Столько физически осязаемого контроля.

 

Рен вскидывает голову — в визоре маски мелькает отражение потолочных ламп — и интересуется:

 

— Что-то хотели, генерал?

 

Хакс негромко прочищает горло:

 

— Мне есть о чём доложить Верховному лидеру или пилот оказался бесполезен?

 

Рен только шевелит пальцами — Сила вгрызается в подсознание распростёртого по креслу пленника, — медлит, а потом всё же отвечает:

 

— Мне нужно ещё несколько минут. Я доложу обо всём сам.

 

Хакс готов выдохнуть от облегчения, но не хочет доставлять магистру удовольствие видеть себя настолько уязвимым. Он покидает допросную и возвращается в каюту. Блокирует дверь, дважды проверяя, всё ли в порядке с замком, небрежно сбрасывает с себя одежду по пути в ванную, становится под душ и, исступленно лаская себя, доводит до разрядки. В этот вечер он не прикасается к своим запястьям, даже не вспоминает об этом.

 

Впрочем, таких мер хватает на один-единственный день. Больше Хакс не прикасается к себе подобным образом, как бы отчаянно ему ни хотелось, он продолжает использовать привычный способ расслабиться и вернуть себе хотя бы иллюзию того, что он контролирует происходящее. Бинты обыкновенным образом вновь закрывают расчёсанные в кровь запястья, и каждый вечер Хакс заменяет их на новые. Желание же становится просто невыносимым — Хакс не может перестать думать о руках магистра Рен, что тот неизменно прячет в перчатках.

 

После очередного доклада Верховному лидеру Хаксу хочется лишь одного — вернуться в каюту и сорвать с рук бинты, запястья зудят самым жестоким образом, и терпеть это нет никаких сил. Хакс выходит из зала — Рен следует за ним на расстоянии пары шагов, и направляется в пустынный коридор. Звук шагов за спиной изменяется, Хакс слышит, как каблуки сапог магистра стучат чаще, и генерала невидимой рукой вжимает лопатками в стену. Рен, наконец, подходит вплотную и цедит:

 

— Слишком громко думаете, генерал.

 

— О чём вы? — Хакс зло сжимает губы в тонкую линию.

 

Правой рукой Рен широко обводит по кругу — под потолком начинает искрить, электроника перегорает, и Хакс понимает, что вот таким варварским способом тот отключил систему видеонаблюдения. Магистр щёлкает застёжками шлема, снимает его и плавно опускает на пол, удерживая Силой. Левой рукой стискивает плечо Хакса, а потом зубами стаскивает с правой перчатку, сбрасывая её под ноги. На секунду показывает Хаксу обнажённую ладонь, а потом опускает руку вниз и подцепляет пальцами пуговицу на брюках Хакса, сноровисто забираясь под ткань.

 

— Что вы себе позволяете? — Хакс отчаянно хочет, чтобы его голос не дрожал, но сегодня фортуна к нему не настолько благосклонна.

 

— Только то, о чём вы думаете так долго и так… отчётливо.

 

Ладони у Рена немного грубые, а первые движения — на удивление нежные. Он становится вплотную к Хаксу, наклоняет голову и вжимается губами в шею генерала, чуть прихватывая кожу зубами. Хакс судорожно хватает воздух раскрытыми губами и чувствует, как невидимые тиски Силы сходятся на его запястьях, срывая бинты и прижимая руки к стене. Эти не-прикосновения лёгким холодком проходятся по не до конца зажившей коже, и Хакс шипит сквозь зубы, бёдрами подаваясь вперёд. Рен коротко целует его в шею, а потом снова кусает — не больно, но ощутимо, достаточно, чтобы заставить Хакса бессильно закатить глаза и зажмуриться.

 

Рен быстро двигает рукой, отрывисто, чуть грубовато, намеренно сильнее сжимая пальцы у основания головки и изредка пробегаясь по ней подушечкой большого пальца. Хакса начинает вести в сторону, он с трудом удерживается на ногах, бормочет про себя проклятия и молит только об одном — чтобы Рен не смел останавливаться. Он знает — нет, уверен, — что Рен сейчас читает его мысли, и осознание того, насколько он открыт перед магистром, окончательно выбивает почву из-под ног. Преодолевая немалое сопротивление Силы, Хакс поднимает руку и обхватывает Рена за шею, сжимая пальцы в тёмных волосах на загривке — и кончает с еле слышным «чёрт» на губах.

 

Рен напоследок прикусывает его шею и отстраняется. Шлем и перчатка подлетают вверх и оказываются в его руках. Резким движением головы он смахивает упавшие на лоб волосы и угрожающе произносит:

 

— Не смейте больше трогать свои руки. Иначе пожалеете.

 

После чего быстрым шагом скрывается за поворотом. Хакс не верит в совпадения — он знает, что всё это время Сила отваживала людей от этого коридора и что вскоре здесь появятся незваные гости. Поэтому он подрагивающими пальцами застёгивает брюки, поправляет на плечах шинель и уходит в сторону своей каюты.

 

Поздним вечером он усаживается на постель и кладёт руки на колени ладонями вверх. С минуту он внимательно рассматривает запястья, ещё не полностью зажившие после вчерашнего, а потом на пробу ведёт по коже ногтями, сдирая подсохшую сукровицу. Он знает, что магистр Рен следит за ним, не отпускает его разум, не позволяет сделать что-то сегодня без его ведома.

 

Через тридцать секунд до Хакса доносится стук в дверь каюты, и он идёт открывать. Он действительно хочет знать, что в понимании магистра Рен означает «пожалеть».


End file.
